So Close
by Lady Monroe
Summary: Life comes unexpected. Believe me, they know.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I can honestly say that...**I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice and Gossip Girl**...and if any of the quotes and places here are familiar to you, as early as now, I am telling you, all credits go to the Gossip Girl author and story/script writer. I don't intend to plagiarize anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>So Close<strong>

by Lady Monroe

**...**

**Prologue**

****...****

Mikan Sakura on the eve of her departure for Paris. Sources tell me that the Queen Bee shockingly decided to continue her studies in a different country after the big scandal that happened in Luna Koizumi's huge bash last night, didn't know Mikan was that fragile when it came to that topic or did we? With this single drama looks like she's running away from a battle and it seems like no one saw this coming…

The partly crowed airport was filled with flight and boarding announcements accompanied by random conversations of normal individuals.

"I'll see you after graduation" Hotaru told her best friend after giving her a hug.

"I'll e-mail you everyday to keep you posted, and I'll even call you whenever I can…" Mikan answered back and gave her best friend one last hug "I promise" she whispered quietly.

"Visit me this summer okay?" Mikan asked her voice cracking up. Hotaru just nodded her head in comprehension as she watched Mikan take her Marc Jacobs bag with her.

"I better go, the plane might leave me" Mikan smiled wiping her tears, said her last goodbye to Hotaru and waved back at her before disappearing in the scene.

"I hope you find yourself soon Mikan" Hotaru whispered back before she turned around and walked away as she answered her ringing cellphone "Tell him he's too late…she just left"

Watching Mikan's brave departure makes you think that sometimes you need to step outside, clear your head and remind yourself of who you are and where you wanna be. And sometimes you have to venture outside your world in order to find yourself...

**...**

It had been past ten in the evening, and flight FRN271C has left the country. A panting young man stopped in front of the departure area of the said flight and was frantically looking around.

"She boarded her plane hours ago"

He ignored the person and walked towards the glass window looking out at the planes on the runway.

"You think she'd miss her flight just for you?" the person scoffed.

He turned his head at the source of the voice. Hotaru Imai was comfortably seated on one of the cozy airport benches. She had her arms and legs crossed as she looked at the man a few feet away from her. She shook her head and gave out a small laugh.

"Even when she left, you weren't the person she was thinking about," she informed him.

The young man was still quiet. She just watched the figure in front of her, seeing how he clenched and unclenched his hands and it also didn't go unnoticed when his eyes kept on scanning the outside view.

Hotaru shifted her gaze to the outside where the man was looking and down to her wrist watch. She stood up from her seat and walked away without a word.

**...**

On top of the Empire State Building; Found – Natsume Hyuuga losing something nobody ever knew he had… His heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Monroe<strong>

...What do you think? :D


	2. Return of The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>So Close<strong>

by Lady Monroe

****...****

**Chapter 1**

**The ****Return ****of ****the ****Unexpected**

**...**

Good Moring everyone, its time to wake up and smell the fresh morning air. Things had been quite dull in the Upper East Side so why not pray and ask for this day to be more exciting, I suppose? A wise woman once said that every morning when you wake up you say a little prayer. After all, you never know what your day may hold…

"Here" Ruka handed Hotaru her latte and sat beside her on the living room couch. Hotaru closed her laptop and turned her head to him as she asked with a raised brow.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you" Ruka answered sweetly as he brushed off a strand of hair away from Hotaru's face. "Don't I have the right to visit my girlfriend? You've been gone for a while and I missed—" he added as he caressed her cheek.

Hotaru briskly slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Are you still in the right mind to think that I'm your girlfriend after what happened?" she snapped at him. Hotaru stood up and climbed up the stairs to her room not before she spoke back.

"You know where the exit is, I suggest you don't come back here if you still treasure your life" then Ruka heard a door slam.

Ruka heaved a deep sigh as he looked at the stairs. He stood up preparing to leave but stopped when he noticed Hotaru's laptop was still there on the couch. Ruka looked back at the stairs and then on the laptop. Hesitantly, Ruka sat back on the couch and quickly opened Hotaru's laptop.

"What are you hiding Hotaru?"

Ruka doesn't know the meaning of privacy when it comes to Hotaru's hidden agenda. What a nosy troublesome boy. Seems like Good boy isn't such a good boy after all, sorry ladies…

**...**

**Sightings**

Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochu are at the Hyuuga Recording Studios recording test songs for Mochu's up coming single. Hotaru is at home in her room doing God knows what. Ruka is at his family's animal shelter feeding the poor homeless animals. Natsume is at the gym, attending to his four times a week routine.

**...**

"Dude, Gossip Girl is really creepy, I mean she knows where everyone is" Koko gawked at his phone as he watched three arrows individually having their faces on it pointing at the Hyuuga Recording Studios. "Look!" He pointed at his phone "She's tracking Aoi and Sumire, they're on their way to meet Yuu, Anna and Nonoko"

"If you think she's creepy, why do you look so amazed at how she tracks people down?" Kitsuneme asked as he peeked at Koko's phone. "You seem to be stalking Shouda too"

Koko stiffened after that statement; he immediately turned off his phone and focused on the key board.

**...**

Yuka Azumi the top A-list socialite in the Upper East Side seems to be preparing a small lunch party in her huge and fabulous penthouse. "Izumi darling, could you check the buffet table and see if everything's set?" Yuka called out to Izumi from the living room "I want everything to be perfect" she added.

Izumi lazily walked towards the buffet table and looked over at the food. "Honey, everything's peachy over here" he informed his wife as he walked towards her in the living room, a canapé in hand.

"Everything's perfect dear" Izumi told Yuka as he looked around and kissed her on the cheek.

Yuka glanced at him with a smile and fixed his tie. "Thank you darling" she looked around one last time and sighed "I want everything to be perfectly amazing for them".

Did she say 'them'? hmmm…I wonder what the party is all about. Could it be that the Yukihara household is expecting special guests? I'll be watching closely

**...**

"I should be at the recording studios" the raven haired lad spoke as he rested his chin on his palm while looking out the car window. "Whatever" the woman answered back.

"Why do I even have to attend?" Natsume lazily asked as he glanced at his mom. "Yuka invited us, why would I decline my best friend's invitation?" she answered looking at her nails side commenting that she needs a manicure. "And besides" she added "Yuka told me, it's a welcome home party of some sort"

Natsume fully turned to her. Kaoru Hyuuga glanced at her son knowingly "I really hope they had fun in Paris" she looked at the window beside her and side commented "I hope she bought that bag I asked her to buy for me, oh and that fur coat Yuka and I wanted"

Natsume was in deep thinking, the limo was silent until "Am I even invited in this party?" the handsome young lad asked his mother in a whisper. The woman lightly laughed as she as she looked at her son. "Natsume you're Mikan's boyfriend why won't you be invited?" Natsume looked outside the window the word boyfriend playing in his mind. _"__I__'__m __still __her __boyfriend__"_ he convinced himself. He was in deep thinking that he didn't hear what his mother said afterwards. "You're practically family so of course you'll be invited."

Kaoru Hyuuga looked at her son and saw how troubled he was. _"__Your __relationship __is __stronger __than __you __think, __Natsume.__"_ she said in her mind. She patted his shoulder and assured him "Don't worry Natsume, Izumi won't kill you while I'm around"

Natsume just rolled his eyes.

**...**

"Aoi! How are you my dear?" Yuka asked as she saw the young Hyuuga walk in the room with her friend Sumire Shouda by her side. Aoi greeted back with a smile and so did Sumire.

While the three were casually conversing "Yuka!" a loud voice greeted

Yuka jumped in surprise while Aoi and Sumire looked at the person. "Kaoru!" Yuka greeted back and gave her friend a hug. "How are you? I've missed you"

"Me too, we have a lot of catching up to do. My, it's been a while since you threw a party" Kaoru stated as she held her friend's hand.

"I know" Yuka answered back not failing to notice a handsome young lad standing a meter away from the two. Kaoru turned to her daughter, gave her a hug and did the same to Sumire. "Natsume!" Yuka called as she walked near the lad, who just curtly nodded in response.

"I thought you were busy today? That you couldn't come" Yuka asked as she looked back at her friend. "You seem so surprised seeing him Yuka. Don't you want to see your future son-in law in your daughter's welcome home party?" Kaoru asked which earned her a glare from her son

Yuka smiled nervously "I haven't seen him in a while that's all…" she looked around and waved to a guest.

"Well he found time to attend, you know how Natsume missed Mikan after they were separated" she stopped and looked around "Speaking of which… where's Mikan?" Kaoru asked after seeing her son inconspicuously glancing left and right.

Yuka saw how the male Hyuuga secretly look for her daughter, a grimace crossed her face as she said "You must've been informed wrongly Kaoru—this isn't—" she was cut off

"Welcome back you two!" Izumi's voice echoed from across the room. Everyone turned to Izumi and right then and there Tsubasa Yukihara and his fiancée Misaki Harada stood, their baggage left on the elevator door, being greeted and welcomed by everyone in the party.

Aoi and Sumire were dumbfounded, Natsume was blank while Kaoru Hyuuga was shocked, she looked at her best friend who was sipping her wine glass as she waved hello to her son and soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Like I was saying, you were informed wrongly Kaoru, this is not Mikan's welcome home party" Yuka started; Aoi, Sumire, and Natsume focused on her immediately "Mikan called us earlier and told us her flight was cancelled so she had to take another flight, and tragically she forgot to inform us what on when she'll be arriving" Yuka answered and noticed how the male Hyuuga looked the other way a scowl evidently seen.

Kaoru glanced at her son and smiled knowing what he had in mind. "Is that so?" She asked casually taking a glass of wine. A sad smile appeared on Yuka's face as she nodded slowly.

Kaoru nodded her head, eyes suspiciously looking at Yuka. "That's a shame. From what I heard she was eager to come home as early as possible"

"Yes, she was. I could even feel her excitement from the phone when she called earlier" Yuka added as she sipped from her new glass of wine.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Tsubasa Yukihara was glaring at the raven haired lad in front of him. Aoi and Sumire backed away, Yuka held her husband's arm, Kaoru had a calm expression on her face and Natsume was nonchalantly looking at him.

"It would be best if you leave" He pointedly looked at Natsume clearly addressing the statement to him.

Natsume, who was confidently looking Tsubasa straight in the eyes, looked the other way his jaws and fists clenched, he was about to speak when Kaoru held his arm gently and interrupted casually "It's good to see you Tsubasa, Misaki" Kaoru went towards the two and each gave them a hug. "I'm sure you enjoyed Paris, no?"

Misaki was about to reply when Tsubasa opened his mouth "Hyuuga I suggest you leave this place, you're never welcome here" Tsubasa hissed as he walked past him.

Natsume looked at the direction of Tsubasa, he was about to follow him when Kaoru pulled him back "Natsume, keep calm". Misaki apologized to Kaoru and Natsume then followed Tubasa afterwards. Natsume gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and thought of the person who could completely calm him down _"__Mikan__"_. "If you'll excuse me…I have to be somewhere" and he immediately walked out of the penthouse.

"Well, looks like Yuka and I won't be planning our children's wedding anytime soon" She sipped from her glass as she glanced around the party grabbing a canapé from a near by waiter.

Natsume exited the penthouse building, loosening his tie in the process. He ran his hand through his hair and gave out an agitated sigh _"__Mikan __where __are __you?__"_ Natsume fished his phone form his pocket and dialed Ruka's number. "Ruka you know where to go, meet me there in ten minutes" He held a cab and it drove off to his destination.

**...**

"Dude, it's still early for you to get drunk" Ruka commented as he watched his best friend pour himself another glass of scotch.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he looked at Ruka. "Your not _Mikan_, so don't tell me what to do..." and took a sip from his glass. Ruka looked at him and noted on the name he stated earlier _"Did he just slip or did he really say her name?" _Ruka thought to himself. He waited for Natsume to correct what he said but it never came.

"Why won't they let me talk to her let alone see her?" Natsume repeatedly spat out as he looked outside the window. Ruka shook his head and looked around their apartment. "I think you know why everyone's trying to separate you two" he lowly replied.

Natsume scoffed as he leaned on the wall and blankly stared at the ceiling, he closed his eyes. "I never wanted that to happen…I never…wanted her to get…hurt"

Ruka was quiet. He didn't know what to say, should he tell him what he saw in Hotaru's laptop or should he just shut his mouth? He glanced at his friend's phone on the coffee table and then looked back at him on the wall; he fiddled with his fingers then turned to his own glass of scotch after a minute or so, he drank his scotch and concluded _"__It__'__d __be __best __not __to __tell __him __now__"_

_**...**_

The party just finished and everyone left. Looks like Yuka Yukihara still knows how to throw an A-list worthy party. A cab stopped in front of the penthouse building. Walked out, was a beautiful young brunette followed by a handsome young man. "Welcome back Ms. Sakura" The door man greeted.

Mikan Sakura smiled at the door man "It's good to be back"

Affirmative, M is back from Paris and she's still as fabulous as ever. Her hair is longer and has the same natural brunette color. Her brown eyes have that same shine they used to have. While we are all dying to ask her why she went to Paris a few years back, we won't, because we would really rather she had stayed away from here even though we all love her. We don't want seeing her hurt anymore don't we? But M is definitely here.

**...**

"Mom I missed your cooking, food in Paris is great and all but the food you cook is the best" Mikan complimented as she took another bite from her pasta. Yuka smiled as she watched her daughter in delight.

"Take it easy pig, you might choke on your food" Tsubasa side commented as he playfully looked at his sister from the living room. Mikan glared at him " Haha. Very funny" and continued eating.

"Mikan?" Misaki called her soon to be sister-in-law as she walked out of the bedroom. "Where's Kaname? I thought he was with you"

Mikan wiped her mouth with the table napkin "He just dropped me off a while ago. He said he has to meet up with his agent"

Tsubasa just gave an "Ah" while Misaki nodded. "Another movie" they both said in unison.

After eating dinner the Yukihara family gathered up in the living room. Izumi and Yuka were both sitting on the couch; Tsubasa and Misaki were cuddled in another while Mikan was curled up in an armchair near the window. After two years of being apart from the family she was in need of family time, after Tsubasa and Misaki finished their stories, it was Mikan's turn to tell them about her experiences in Paris.

"—And then after school, Kaname always made sure that—" she was cut off by a phone call. She immediately stood up for the chair and excused herself. "Must be Kaname saying goodnight" Tsubasa half-heartedly joked as Mikan rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. "It's Hotaru, you idiot". When Mikan was out of ear shot the light air in the room started to fade when Tsubasa added, "I just hope she completely forgot about that Hyuuga kid" Misaki lightly gripped Tsubasa's arm to remind him to shut up. Izumi and Yuka both looked at each other nervously.

"Hotaru! Oh my God, you came!" Mikan excitedly welcomed her best friend in a hug as she entered the penthouse, her maid following her behind holding her baggage. "As usual you've prepared your –er—sleepover luggage?"

Hotaru hugged her tightly and didn't let go. "I have to tell you something…"

Looks like saying a little prayer in the morning is effective, I'll be watching closely. It's going to be a fun and exciting year.

I know you love me

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Monroe<strong>

Note:

Sorry for the long chapter...for those who had the patience to read the whole thing (thank you for doing so) I'd be happy to read your reviews on the chapter...Thank you so much :D


	3. Secrets and Controversies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice

**So Close**

by Lady Monroe

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets and Controversies**

**...**

In the words of Monica Baldwin, _The moment when you first wake up in the morning is the most wonderful of the twenty-four hours..._

Mikan Sakura lazily sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes as the morning sunshine entered through the slits of the closed curtains. It's been five days since she arrived back and everything seems to be peaceful at the moment. So far, the news about her return hadn't come out, though she was wondering why, she was happy it wasn't out.

Feeling her phone vibrate under her pillow, Mikan snapped out of her thoughts. She pushed her hand under her pillow and pulled out her phone checking the caller ID a smile graced her lips. "Good Moring Hotaru!" Mikan greeted happily.

"You're too loud idiot"

"You hungry for breakfast?" the brunette asked cheerfully jumping out of bed.

"Brunch would be more appropriate" was the answer form the other line. Mikan smiled as she glanced at her alarm clock, she walked into her bathroom "Our Brunch tradition, then!"

…_No matter how weary or dreary you may feel, you possess the certainty that, during the day that lies before you, absolutely anything can happen…_

"Sachi" Natsume Hyuuga called as he jogged and a second later a black labrador came running past him. For a while, Natsume and Sachi were jogging around the park when suddenly Sachi stopped and turned towards the other direction.

Sachi ran as fast as he could until he jumped a young man near a park bench. "Sachi, come here!" Natsume commanded as he pulled Sachi off the person lying on the ground. Natsume turned to apologize, but a flash of recognition dawned in his eyes.

"Youichi?" Natsume asked quite surprised.

The boy looked up and smiled. "Natsume! How are you?" Youichi greeted in return.

…_And the fact that it practically always doesn't, matters not a jot. The possibility is always there._

**…**

"I thought you were studying in Oxford?" Natsume asked as he took a sip from his coffee while Sachi was comfortably chewing a chew toy.

"I am" Youichi answered "I just thought I need a vacation"

Natsume nodded his head. "You have a place to stay?"

"Well, I'm currently staying in a hotel right now..."

There was silence. "I think I'd be best if you stay at my place for a while" Natsume commented.

Youichi smiled at him. "I've been waiting for you to say that"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Free loader" he side commented and Youichi laughed.

After a while, Youichi went to the comfort room leaving his phone behind. Natsume was comfortably listening to his iPod while Sachi was having a short nap. The café bell rang signaling the entry of a new customer and Natsume lazily turned his head to look.

An old woman around her late 60s just entered. Natsume watched her walk to the counter and talk to the cashier, a warm smile on her face as she did. When the old lady looked around, she spotted him. Surprise flickered in her eyes but vanished the next second, she gave him the same warm smile she had when she entered and turned back to the cashier a little too fast for an old lady, he thought she might've had a whiplash. Going back, that smile was all too familiar to him and for some odd reason she was acting weird, Natsume felt like he met her somewhere but couldn't remember. Shrugging the idea off, he looked away.

When he turned back on their table, Youichi's phone started to ring, but he still wasn't back from the comfort room. _What the hell is doing there?_

Natsume tried to ignore the ringing but the guy from the other table asked, rather irritated "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Glaring at the guy, Natsume took Youichi's phone not bothering to look at the caller ID "You-chan! W—"

"Youichi's in the comfort room, I suggest you call him later" Natsume harshly cut the caller.

He heard a gasp from the other line then there was silence, just when he was about to hang up he heard muffled voices.

"_Why do you suddenly look constipated?"_ Natsume narrowed his eyes. _Imai? _He thought.

Natsume moved the phone closer to his ear. _"What the hell are you mouthing about idiot? You look like a stupid monkey with those hand gestures too_" Natsume took a deep breath; Imai was talking to someone, but who?

"_Just spit it out"_ Imai ordered irritated.

"**Natsume**_ answered You-chan's phone!"_ The person shouted. Natsume's eyes widened in surprise, he knew that voice all too well, that loud, ear deafening voice. The fact that he hadn't heard it for the past two years; he still knew who owned that voice.

"Mikan" he said her name in a whisper.

He heard another gasp after that and a smack on the other line. Either Mikan personally smacked her lips shut with her palm or Hotaru hit her hard with what she was holding. Natsume chose the latter, but before Natsume could talk further.

"Natsume? What are you doing with my phone?" Youichi just arrived with another cup of coffee and two croissants.

Ignoring Youichi, He turned his attention back on the phone but the line was dead. He looked at the phone blankly then to Youichi. _How come you're in contact with Mikan while I'm not?_ Natsume thought bitterly.

Natsume just kept his gaze on Youichi cold and blank "Mikan just called you"

Youichi almost dropped his drink. _I'm screwed._ He mentally slapped himself.

**…**

Ioran Hyuuga was sitting behind his oak desk. His office was quiet as usual. His eyes scanned through the document he was holding each one piled unto another. After a moment, as a sign of satisfaction flashes in his eyes, he would sign the document and start again with the other. As engrossed as he was with work, he came to a stop when he heard a soft beep coming from his intercom.

"What is it?" he asked sternly.

"Mr. Hyuuga, Izumi Yukihara claims that he has a meeting with you, scheduled for today" his secretary immediately answered back.

Ioran looked up from what he was reading, he narrowed his eyes. What would Izumi want from him? After contemplating for a while, he answered back. "Let him in"

The doors gently opened and Izumi Yukihara entered the office, dressed up in his casual attire. Ioran stood up from his seat, smoothing out his coat, and greeted his friend "Izumi, what business has made you come visit me in my empire?"

Izumi smiled back at his friend as he took his hand to shake. "Working on a Sunday?" he asked casually. Ioran lightly laughed and motioned them to sit on the couch in front of his desk. "These papers won't sign themselves" he retaliated back.

"I apologize then, if I have disturbed you with your work" Izumi started.

Waving his hand dismissively Ioran answered back "No worries, I need to take a break after all" he stood up from his seat, walked to his mini bar and poured them both a glass of scotch.

"So what brings you here?"

After receiving the glass, Izumi cleared his throat. "If this is about Natsume and Mikan again, I'm sure those two can fix their problems—" Ioran started.

"It's not completely about them"

Taking a sip from his glass, Ioran leaned back on the counter. Izumi looked back at him and grimaced. "Tsubasa's back"

Ioran just casually nodded.

"He needs to know the truth"

That literally had stopped Ioran from breathing. Shakily setting the glass down on the counter, he looked back at Izumi, to see if his humor filled friend was kidding. He wasn't.

"Tsubasa is a smart kid. When he thinks something isn't right, he uses his sources to find out what's wrong. He is, of course; logical, reasonable as well." Izumi explained casually. "Personally, I think I trained _my son_ well"

He looked at his friend who looked paler than usual. "Or should I say, _your son_, he does have a piece of you in him" Izumi finished with a chuckle. "If we just tell him the whole truth, everything will be cleared out. Mikan and Natsume will be together again, my daughter will be happy and Tsubasa will fully know who he is and acknowledge you as his father"

"Kaoru must never know about this" Ioran chocked out. All signs of confidence and superiority washed out of him. "My marriage will fall apart if this happens, Natsume and Mikan's separation is one casualty we have to pay to keep everything in place and Tsubasa not knowing the whole truth is fine"

"Jeopardizing my child's happiness, just to save your sorry little self." Izumi pretened to think, then shrugged "We're friends Ioran, but not close friends" he scanned the office and his eyes landed on the Hyuuga family portrait. "I can't keep on doing you favors, especially when I have my own problems to deal with" his tone turned dark.

"Izumi" Ioran looked back at him pleadingly, "I know we are not best of friends like Kaoru and Yuka, but please help me out here. If the truth comes out, your family will be dragged into this as well, if Kaoru finds out the truth about Tsubasa…I—don't know what'll happen" Ioran finished.

Izumi's eyes never left the portrait. As if weighing the pros and cons.

Shaking his head, Izumi walked towards the glass windows. "Yuka and I adopted Tsubasa" he started "Not because you asked us to, but because we wanted to. Yuka wanted to have a daughter; I wanted to have a son. With the fact that Yuka was only capable of bearing one child, our world was torn apart."

He looked down on his glass of scotch "After some time, both Yuka and I decided that no matter what gender our child would be, we would still be happy" he turned to his friend. "Then you came along, with a one year old Tsubasa in your arms." A smile appeared on Izumi's lips.

"Having Tsubasa was a blessing, and when Mikan was born three years later, we couldn't be any happier. Yuka and I had our dream family." Though Izumi was smiling, his eyes said otherwise; he was worried.

"Tsubasa loves Mikan, dearly as his sister; over protective of her since they were kids, with the mere thought of Mikan getting hurt made him furious...When that event two years ago took place, Tsubasa was ready to kill Natsume any moment."

Ioran was looking away. There was dead silence.

"I don't want Tsubasa to hold a grudge on his half brother for a sin he did not even commit. A sin that did not even took place" Izumi closed his eyes. "It's all a big misunderstanding Ioran…Natsume and Mikan deserves to be happy" there was silence then he sighed. "This was all because of a secret that had to be covered in lies, lies that affected my daughter's happiness"

Firmly standing his ground, Ioran looked Izumi in the eye "No, the truth about Tsubasa should never come out."

Izumi sighed. "Think about it Ioran" he placed the glass down on the coffee table and walked out.

**…**

Mikan Sakura, with her best friend Hotaru Imai, always thought that nothing beats tradition; especially when we are talking about a beautiful Sunday morning and brunch at the Sakura Penthouse Garden.

"Mikan if you will let that call ruin your appetite, you might as well jump on a flight back to Paris and never come back" Hotaru Imai commented as she took a bite from her croissant, her eyes never leaving the newspaper she was reading.

Gathering her self together, Mikan took a deep breath and let out a bright smile "You're right, it's just a phone call" she mumbled to herself.

"Coffee and croissants, milk and fresh fruits" Mikan smiled as she feasted her eyes on their food on the table. "Just like before, right Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she helped her self with a strawberry.

"You were gone for two years Mikan" Hotaru calmly stated as she watched her friend pop another strawberry in her mouth.

"But I always call and send you e-mails and we also have video chat every once in a while" Mikan retorted as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You were missed" Hotaru admitted taking another bite form her croissant, showing a small smile. They were both enveloped with peaceful silence when Mikan asked.

"So what are you planning to do?"

Hotaru glanced at her then back to the paper she was reading. "You're coming with me to the doctor's" she replied nonchalantly. "We'll have to see if there _is_ a baby" Mikan nodded a worried look plastered on her face as she glanced down at her best friend's tummy. _A baby_She looked back at her best friend, who looked like there was nothing to be worried about.

An old woman around her late 60s arrived at Mikan and Hotaru's table, a warm smile on her face. "Enjoying the croissants young ladies?"

Mikan smiled in delight "They are incredible" as Hotaru nodded in agreement. "You bought them in that French café near the park right? Nana Kumiko?" Mikan asked as she took a bite of her croissant.

Nana Kumiko nodded her head. "As always" she answered dearly. Nana Kumiko was MIkan's lovable and often put-upon maid, but Mikan considered her as her second mother. Watching Mikan hand Hotaru the basket of croissants, Nana Kumiko opened her mouth to say something but closed it back again. _It will be best if I do not tell her who I saw at the cafe._

"Anyway, I have brought a message Ms. Mikan" Nana Kumiko started.

Mikan tilted her head to the side, Hotaru merely glanced a small smile playing on her lips.

"You have visitors"

Both girls turned towards the garden entrance and there Mikan Sakura got the shock of her life. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Aoi were all walking towards them waving and smiling as they did and following behind them were four guys, familiar with just one glance.

"Koko, Kitsune-me, Yuu, Mochu, It's been a long time" Mikan greeted.

"Hi Mikan" The four greeted back. With Koko and Kitsune-me frantically waving at her. Yuu wearing a friendly smile on his face and Mochu had that swagger thing going on.

**…**

"When did you arrive?" Natsume asked as he walked with his junior.

Youichi shrugged and continued walking, thankful his senior didn't peer over the matter that he was in contact with Mikan "Five days ago, the exact same time Mikan arrived" His eyes widened and closed his mouth. He looked at Natsume and prayed that he didn't hear what he said.

Too late.

Natsume was looking at him and so was Sachi. "Mikan…arrived five days ago?" Natsume asked carefully his eyes intently at Youichi. When the latter didn't answer he asked again "I thought she wasn't scheduled to arrive then?"

Youichi hit his head mentally and ran a hand down his face. "You might as well know," he answered begrudgingly.

Natsume smirked triumphantly.

"No one knew when Mikan would be arriving; it was a complete surprise when she did" he looked at Natsume and when he saw him nod he continued "it was after the party, so no one saw her."

With furrowed eyebrows Natsume asked "Then how'd you know she arrived?" Stretching his arms Youichi answered "We saw each other in the airport and we kind of shared a cab, th- she dropped me off my hotel"

Natsume nodded again and didn't say more.

_I almost slipped with that one _Youichi was suppose to say 'they', meaning Mikan and Sono Kaname. Youichi then glanced at his senior, who was deep in thinking. When the two were out of the café Natsume walked a step further.

"What's your plan for toady?"

After reading a text, Youichi shook his head as he looked at his watch, a smile evident his lips. "I'm having brunch at Mikan's—" That stopped him. _Why do I keep on slipping confidential information?_

Uh oh.

It was dfficult for Youichi to shut his mouth about Mikan whenever he's around Natsume. The two (Natsume and Mikan) were inseparable since they were eight, and considering the fact that they had been in an intimate relationship a few years back, keeping Mikan's secrets from Natsume was a little to difficult for him.

"What?" Natsume asked as he walked near his junior again a smirk forming on his lips. "Brunch…at Mikan's?"

"Uh…" Youichi looked away. He knew he was caught.

"Mikan and Imai's brunch tradition…right? Youichi?" Natsume taunted as he slid his hands in his pockets. Having no other option, Youichi nodded his head.

Sachi walked up to Youichi and licked his hand, Natsume saw that and smirked "Looks like Sachi wants to come with you"

Youichi looked at his senior. "And as his owner, I'm coming with you" Sachi barked after that.

…

Laughter rang through out the garden as all nine individuals minus Hotaru, laughed at a joke Koko just told them a while ago. "You never changed" Mikan mused as she lightly hit Koko's shoulder.

As the laugher died down, a loud bark rang out and everyone turned to look at the source. A black labrador was running towards the group and Mikan stood up to welcome her new visitor.

Sachi jumped on Mikan pushing her to the ground. "I missed you too Sachi" Mikan responded giggling as the dog licked her face.

Mochu and Kitsuneme pulled Sachi away and Anna helped Mikan stand up and handed her a handkerchief. When she was standing on her feet and all the dog drool was wiped off Mikan looked up to see two people in front of the group. A smile found its way to her lips as she walked towards them.

"You-chan you made it!" Mikan exclaimed giving him a bear hug.

The latter hugged her back "Sorry I was late" after Mikan pulled away he turned to a glaring Hotaru "We will talk later"

Gulping, Youichi nodded and turned to the others.

Focusing on the person beside Youichi, Mikan's smile never faltered, "Keiji, How are you?" Mikan greeted.

The old man in this late 60s bowed in response. "Ms. Mikan, I apologize for the intrusion"

"No, no. You are not intruding" Mikan assured him with a wave of hand.

Keiji nodded "Since Young Master cannot attend your brunch, he sent me instead to be of help in anyway I can and present you this as a welcome home present from him" Keiji, Natsume's butler told them and he handed Mikan a box of chocolate cake.

"Na-I mean, _He_'s not—coming?" Mikan faced Youichi in a surprised yet relieved expression, though there was a feeling of disappointment nagging somewhere deep within her.

Taking a seat beside Sumire, Youichi sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head "We were in his apartment, ready to go, when he received a call from his dad telling him to report to the office"

Everyone nodded their head in comprehension. Mikan smiled back at Keiji and sat back at her seat petting Sachi when he came near. She was blankly staring at the pool. _Office…on a Sunday._

When the others continued bickering, Hotaru looked at Youichi. When he felt her gaze, he turned to her. "Later" she mouthed and he nodded.

After serving the pastries, Keiji walked out of the garden and walked towards the living room, when he spotted Mikan's coat hanging on the coat rack he swiftly slipped an envelope on the pocket and walked away.

**…**

"Explain Hijiri" Hotaru ordered as soon as she closed the door of the kitchen.

When the group erupted, laughing again Hotaru excused herself and pulled Youichi away without anyone noticing. When the coast was clear she pulled him into the kitchen.

"O—okay" Youichi answered in between laughs. "When Koko said you've got 'fine' written all over you he meant—"

Smack!

"Ow!" Youichi stopped laughing and rubbed his head. "Not Koko's lame-pick up line idiot, about the phone call this morning"

Youichi stiffened. _She remembered._

As if reading his mind she answered "Of Course I remember"

Leaning on the counter "Start explaining" Hotaru commanded her arms crossed.

Taking an apple from the fruit bowl, Youichi started.

When Youichi finished Hotaru just nodded her head. A blank expression on her face, though it was obvious she was thinking. Seeing that he was no longer needed, Youichi walked out of the kitchen munching on the apple.

_I thought Hyuuga was desperate to see Mikan…so why didn't he come?_

"Something isn't connecting"

Hotaru looked up and saw Koko enter the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

Koko took a seat on the counter top and glanced at Hotaru. "Natsume" he simply answered.

Hotaru just raised a brow. Sighing Koko explained. "He wanted to see Mikan so badly, desperate even, so why isn't he here right now?"

They both had the same question.

"We're on the same track Yome" she answered back sitting her self on a chair.

Nodding his head he continued "I'm not buying You-chan's excuse one bit…a lame one at that"

He looked at Hotaru, who looked back at him "Well Keiji isn't gonna talk, that's for sure" She gazed at the garden "So we'll have to find out for ourselves"

"Cool! The Imai and Yome Investigation Team is open for business!" Koko fist pumped in the air.

"What business?" Mikan asked as she entered the kitchen.

Hotaru turned to Koko, silently telling him to make an excuse, who in return awkwardly laughed "O-oh uuuuhhm a pretzel stand opened—uh" he glanced at Hotaru who shrugged in return "Uh, near my apartment" he continued.

Mikan tilted her head "Yeah?"

"the pretzels were so good…uhm…I was thinking of opening one my self?" he finished with his big smile. Mikan looked at him awkwardly then smiled "That would be awesome!" she looked excited.

"I'll be your number one customer if that happens!"

Hotaru and Koko looked at each other. _Good thing she's still an idiot._

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Monroe: I'm having trouble writing my chapters, I have no idea how to string events together...Though I have a plot in mind, I don't know how to put everything in one piece. I've been wanting to update weeks ago but, yeah, I can't quite fix everything in the chapter...Suggestions and Comments appreciated, flames too...Don't be afraid to tell me what you think :D<strong>

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

They all start with P – The guy in chapter one will be revealed on future chapters. He'll be confessing that to Mikan.

Mishie Eru – That eventful happening in the party will be revealed by Natsume in the future chapters because, yes, he is involved in that incident alongside some of the characters in the story and Mikan will tell us why she left.

Serenity012 - The decision for the leave will be revealed on the up and coming chapters as well as the eventful happening in Luna's party, Natsume will tell us what happened and Mikan will tell us why she left.

pinkpocket23 - Thank you so much for the comments, compliments and most of all for your suggestions (really helped when I was editing the chapters...I really need help). I have nothing against suggestions and corrections; it really is of great help and I'm very thankful :). As for your question on the first chapter, the narrator is a mysterious character in the story that will be revealed on the later chapters. Thank you again! :D

Czeselle – Thank you :D


End file.
